Horrivel Viagem Será?
by PsicopataGirl
Summary: Sasuke e Sakura são de empresas diferentes, ela dos Haruno e ele dos Uchihas, e estão indo para a cidade de Tokio onde haverá uma reunião. Mas o que acontece quando o carro quebra, e eles tem que passar a noite no mesmo? O ódio mortal que sentem um pelo outro, o desejo falar mais alto, e eles cederem aos desejos de seus corpos. HENTAI -SasuSaku -COMPLETA


Fanfic: "Horrível viagem... Será?".

Gênero: Romance, Echi, Hentai

Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura

Notas da Historia: Naruto não me pertence infelizmente, e sim a Masachi Kichimoto-sama. Mas, para a felicidade dos fãs de SasuSaku, vou pegar uns personagens emprestados... =^.^=

Essa historia contem Hentai, se não gosta do gênero não leia. Bom não gosto muito de Hentai, e também não sou fã do casal. Mas resolvi escrever de uma ideia de uma amiga , e por isso estou aqui dedicando a ela já que ela pediu, Gysa, espero que ela goste, mesmo que não seja muito romântica, como ela gosta, mas ela gosta do casal.

**Capitulo 1 "Horrível Viagem... Será?"**

Uchiha Sasuke era um grande empresário, dono das famosas empresas Uchiha, onde existiam filiais em todo o mundo. No entanto, havia uma outra empresa que estava sempre a concorrer com os Uchihas, às empresas Haruno, cuja dona era Haruno Sakura.

Ele um homem frio, mulherengo, safado e arrogante, que usava charme para conquistar todas as mulheres que desejava, as deixava loucas atrás dele. Sem contar em seus atributos físicos, um corpo definido e másculo, olhos ônix, cabelos pretos e pele pálida como a lua, que deixava mais em evidencia seus lindos olhos.

Só havia um problema, ele teria que levar a Haruno para Tóquio, cidade onde fariam uma reunião para unir as empresas. Porém, eles não se davam muito bem, não sabiam realmente o porquê, só que não gostavam um do outro. Resumindo, a viagem seria horrível, já que iriam de carro, pensavam os dois.

O Uchiha estava esperando em seu carro na frente das empresas Haruno, com um olhar frio como sempre, estava cansado de esperar, era uma das coisas que ele mais odiava, apesar de ter acabado de chegar, ele queria que ela estivesse lá na porta esperando.

Ela chegou, ele a olhou pelo retrovisor do carro, (ela esta muito linda: pensou Sasuke). Cabelos rosa feito um coque, olhos como esmeraldas, pele branca como as nuvens, seios e quadris fartos cintura fina, resumindo, ela tinha um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer mulher.

Sakura se aproximou do carro, abril a porta do passageiro e sentou-se, olhando sem emoção para seu odioso acompanhante.

_Sasuke:_ Agora podemos ir, já que a senhorita me fez esperar muito. – falou ele num tom frio como sempre.

_Sakura:_ Podemos sim, estava retocando a maquiagem... – falou num tom de deboche o que deixara ele totalmente irritado.

Os dois estavam seguindo no carro, e ele notara algo que nunca havia pensado, não sabia o porquê, já que sempre notara mulheres bonitas, mas, ela ele nunca tinha achado ela assim 'diferente'. Tal vez pelo fato de odiá-la, mortalmente. Apesar de que nem ao menos sabia por que eles não se davam bem.

Ele que estava de olho na estrada, desviara o olhar para Sakura; e repara, ela estava realmente bonita, com uma saia de cintura alta preta apertada, que deixava em evidencia suas belas curvas, e uma camisa branca, com dois botões desabotoados, que mostravam um pouco seus seios fartos.

Ela nem percebeu o olhar dele para com ela, estava entretida olhando pela janela do carro. Aquilo o estava excitando, uma bela mulher ao seu lado no carro, sozinhos, sentiu vontade de parar o carro, e possuí-la naquele mesmo momento.

Mas, tentou se controlar, sabia que não poderia fazê-lo, e ela também não era tudo isso, pensava. Resolveu pensar somente na estrada, e ligou o som do carro, já eu aquele silencio o estava deixando louco a pensar nela em seu colo cavalgando. Mas, nada adiantava, não conseguia parar de pensar nessas coisas. Sentiu seu membro ficar rígido somente como esses pensamentos. Ele não poderia, não com ela.

Quando ele conseguiu afastar esses pensamentos pervertidos, seu carro começa a fazer um barulho estranho, e a sair fumaça do motor.

Ela fica preocupada, e o fuzila com o olhar, ele nem percebe estava mais preocupado com o carro do que com ela e a reunião, já que seu carro era muito caro. Pararam o carro no meio fio da estrada, e seguiram ao lado perto de umas arvores, para não atrapalhar a pista.

_Sakura: _O que aconteceu? Temos que chamar o guincho, um mecânico, qualquer coisa... Como vamos chegar à reunião? *preocupada

_Sasuke: _Vou ver o que aconteceu com o motor... Daremos um jeito de ir à reunião... – disse friamente.

_Sakura:_ Eu bem que disse que seria perda de tempo ir com você Sasuke-kun. Seria melhor eu ter vindo com meu carro mesmo. Pelo menos não estaria aqui com você neste fim de mundo. *Gritava

_Sasuke:_ Que tal em vez de reclamar, não vai ver se consegue ligar pro guincho.

Ela pegou o celular da balsa, olhou, e disse:

_Sakura:_ Ah... Que ótimo, esta fora de área... *nervosa – Sasuke pegou seu celular olhando com um semblante de raiva.

_Sasuke:_ O meu também... Teremos que esperar até alguém passar pra pedirmos ajuda.

**Capitulo 2 "Desejo incontrolável" **

Sakura subiu um pouco sua saia, e desabotoou mais uns botões da camisa, e foi para o meio fio da estrada pra pedir carona.

O Uchiha, apenas a olhava, de repente sentiu um desejo imenso de tê-la, pensou em agarrá-la, mesmo contra a sua vontade, joga-la em cima do capo do carro e satisfazer seu desejo. Mas, como ele era uma pessoa bem controlada, por ironia do destino, nada fez. Apenas a observava, ela chegando perto do meio foi da estrada, e deixando ele pra trás. Ela simplesmente, sorriu de canto olhando para ele.

Apesar de ser uma garota super bonita e sensual, nenhum carro parava para lhe dar carona, e os que paravam viam o moreno, e iam embora, outros eram caminhoneiros, velhos, gordos, e nojentos, que só queriam sexo...

Sasuke, que estava dentro do carro, ainda a observando, e achando muita graça naquilo. Ela, já estava desistindo, voltou para dentro do carro, sentando-se novamente em seu lugar, nem notando como sua roupa estava.

Sakura percebeu como o Uchiha estava, com a camisa aberta, mostrando seu peitoral desnudo e abdome tanquinho. Ela já estava bastante excitada, olhou mais para baixo por puro reflexo, percebeu o enorme volume por baixo de sua calça. Imaginou se ele estava excitado assim como ela, ou não.

Pensou, (ele é realmente um homem muito bonito e gostoso, o que eu estou pensando, devo me controlar, afinal eu o odeio profundamente, e não me rebaixaria a isso).

_Inner Sakura:_ O que você esta esperando? Vai deixar esse moreno lindo escapar? Esta sozinha com ele nesse carro sem nem ao menos trocar uma palavra, mas o que irá fazer daqui a pouco, não vai precisar de fala mesmo...

_Sakura:_ Para com isso Inner, eu estou apenas tentando tirar esses pensamentos da minha cabeça e você coloca mais pensamentos pervertidos dentro dela.

_Inner:_ Esta bem, não falo mais, minha filha, você vai perder essa chance, de transar com esse gostoso.

Ela estava tão entretida falando com sua Inner que nem ao menos percebeu os olhares dele novamente, estava cada vez mais difícil pra ele se controlar perto dela naquele carro, por sua cabeça passavam-se todos os tipos de pensamentos pervertidos para com a Haruno.

_Sasuke:_ Sakura... –Ela olhou para ele por puro reflexo, ao ouvir seu nome sendo proferido pelo Uchiha.

Ele não aquentando mais, num movimento rápido, beijou-a, um beijo cheio de desejo, malicia e principalmente luxuria, ela não estava acreditando, mais se lembrou do corpo másculo dele, e resolveu retribuir o beijo, o que o Uchiha menos esperava era ser retribuído. Pois ele já estava se preparando para levar um tapa na cara.

Suas línguas explorando cada canto da boca um do outro, num beijo tão provocante, ela estava com uma de suas mãos acariciando os belos cabelos énano do moreno. Ele com as mãos em suas costas, descendo delicadamente, pararam de se beijar por falta de ar.

Entreolharam-se ônix com esmeralda. Eles nunca haviam se olhado firmemente, a luz refletia a pele macia dela, e seus lindos olhos verdes brilhavam fitando o belo rosto do moreno, que nunca reparara, mas ele era verdadeiramente lindo ele também pensara a mesma coisa.

Por um instante, se esqueceram de tudo, que se odiavam mortalmente, da reunião, dos carros que passavam lá fora numa velocidade imensa; e de repente, o tempo parou, só existiam os dois. Num momento mágico, ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo, nunca havia acontecido algo assim com nenhuma das garotas que transara. Porém, não deu importância a isso, apenas a beijou novamente, mas desta vez um beijo cheio de carinho, e mais alguma coisa que nenhum deles conseguiu distinguir.

Desta vez, ele fazia questão de reconhecer com as mãos cada parte do corpo da rosada, descendo pelo seu pescoço, até seus seios, sua cintura, suas coxas e por debaixo de sua saia. Ela passando a mão pelo peitoral desnudo do Uchiha, descendo até o cós da sua calça.

Ele parou de beijá-la, a puxou para seu colo no banco, ela sentiu o tamanho da excitação dele no momento em que se sentou, ele lhe deu um breve selinho, para logo rasgar a camisa dela, ela olhou para ele, ele apenas sorriu de canto ao ver a expressão em seu rosto. Ele beijou seu pescoço, descendo até seus seios, chupando-os, a fazendo soltar leves gemidos, o que novamente o estava excitando, queria estar dentro dela o mais rápido possível.

Uma de suas mãos que estavam acariciando os mamilos da rosada foi descendo até as costas da mesma, até sua parte traseira, apertando-a fortemente.

No mesmo instante, ele a posicionou de costas para si, levantando sua saia levemente, acariciando suas coxas com suas mãos frias. A cada toque que ele investia em sua pele macia, a deixava louca, cada vez mais ela o queria.

Seus seios encostaram-se ao volante do carro, fazendo-o buzinar, os dois se olharam, e sorriram. Ela levantou-se do seu colo, e passou para a parte de trás do carro. No mesmo instante em que ela se levantou, e sua calcinha apareceu, já que sua saia estava levantada. Ele não agüentou, e deu um tapa muito forte nela.

_Sakura:_ Aiii Sasuke-kun... –disse ela num tom de malicia, e sensualmente.

_Sasuke:_ Ninguém mandou você ser gostosa, então agüenta... –sorrindo maliciosamente.

Ele a deitou no carro, subindo em cima dela, a beijando, com uma das mãos tirou sua saia, sentiu a calcinha da rosada estar toda molhadinha de tesão, e rasgou-a jogando em algum canto do carro. Nesse instante, parou de beijá-la, para olhar a mulher nua em sua frente, a apreciar suas belas curvas. Desceu uma das mãos até a cavidade úmida da rosada, massageando o clitóris dela, fazendo-a gemer de prazer. Ao mesmo tempo em que beijava seu pescoço, lambendo-o, descendo até os seios, passando pela barriga de Sakura; até chegar a sua cavidade, não agüentava mais queria tê-la, mais o que ele mais queria mesmo era ouvi-la gemer seu nome de prazer. Abocanhou a cavidade da rosada, sua língua ávida fazendo movimentos circulares dentro dela. Ela puxava os cabelos negros do moreno, e gemia alto, estava desnorteada, não pensava em mais nada, estava embebida de prazer.

Colocou-se no meio das pernas dela, e de uma vez entrou, a fazendo gemer ainda mais, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem cada vez mais rápido e forte. Sentiu o orgasmo chegar e ela gemeu em alto e bom som:

_Sakura:_ Haarr... Sasuke...

Ele ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado pelos lábios da rosada, a beijou, e num movimento rápido, a colocou de costas para si, puxou o quadril dela para cima, fazendo-a ficar de quatro para ele. As estocadas faziam barulho de tão forte e fundo que ele ia dentro dela. Ela continuava gemendo, ele sentiu que o ápice de seus prazeres chegarem, ele despejou seu líquido quente dentro da rosada.

Sasuke, que já estava deitado no banco, e Sakura se deitou ao seu lado, com a cabeça no peito suado dele, e suas pernas enroscadas nas dele. Ele acariciando seus cabelos róseos, e assim adormeceram...

Ao amanhecer, deram um jeito de chamar o guincho e voltaram para casa. Como se nada tivesse acontecido...

E apesar de se odiarem na frente dos outros, nas noites que passaram depois daquela encontravam-se. E se amaram mesmo de uma forma luxuriosa. Apesar de ninguém nunca saber o que realmente se passava dentro de seus corações e suas mentes, assim como nem eles mesmos sabiam... Mas, daí crescia o amor...

FIM

(Talvez haja continuação...).

Notas de Fim de Capitulo: Obrigada por lerem... Deixem Reviw pleace, não me matem meu primeiro Hentai ok. Beijos!


End file.
